Nightstalkers
by Kitemlnm
Summary: What happens if DayStar didn't work as planned and vampires began to rapidly repopulate? Follow the steps of a group of teens and Abigail and King as they try to rid thier city of vampires.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Prologue

Blade, a widely known vampire killer, was able to kill the famous Dracula or Drake as some knew him. He was able to do this by using a virus called DayStar to eliminate Dracula and almost all of the vampires in the entire United States, but things didn't go according to plan.

Two of his new partners, Abigail Whistler and Hannibal King, were able to help execute this plan, by having a scientist of theirs, Sommerfield, create the virus, but they needed Dracula's unpolluted blood to help spread the virus and kill the vampires. Like I said before, they succeeded, but only to a certain extent.

Everybody thinks that vampires who live in this day and age are old and don't know how to use a computer. Well, they are dead wrong. Like Abigail and King, they work in sleeper cells. When one goes down, another one comes up. When Danica Talos and her cell was taken down, another one went up, but what was unbeknownst to Blade and his group, was that whatever happed, was recorded and the air was filtered and the information was sent to the next cell. This was done by back up energy for her building, not enough to make the lights come on, but enough to make the cameras work and the filters work.

Within days, they were able to make an antivirus to DayStar that had already destroyed more than half the vampires in the United States. With their numbers down, and still falling when the Nightstalkers and Blade found out they made an antivirus, the vampires began a feeding frenzy and turned more than a 3 million people, innocent people at that, into blood sucking vampires. More than half of those people were parents, or older siblings. They let the younger ones go knowing they wouldn't be of much help in their small, weak state.

This is the where the story starts, while Blade, Whistler, and King were fighting the growing vampires, they didn't they were having the most unlikely of help….

Walking down the dark alleyway, where everyone nowadays knows not to go at night, was a 17 year old girl. She had tanned skinned, brown hair, and dirty, green eyes. She looked around fearfully knowing what was going to happen.

"I will not be afraid, I will not be afraid," she repeated over and over.

She walked quickly down the alley looking ahead and kept repeating the sentence over and over.

CLINK. The girl whirled around with gasp looking behind her to see many shadows being cast on the alley wall.

"Get her!" shouted a male voice.

She began to panic and took off running at a quick pace. Behind about 10 vampires followed in hot pursuit. They laughed and yelled shrilly as they continued to gain on her. She continued running, but didn't get very far, for a vampire leaped on her bringing her to the ground.

"Help me!" she screamed, "Somebody please help me!"

"No-one hears you little girl," he said smiling evilly, as he went down for the kill.

"I hear her," said another male voice.

Looking up, the vampires saw an 18 year old Native American boy. He was dressed in loose black clothes and was outfitted with all kinds of weapons.

"Well, look," said the vampire about to bite the girl, "It's the Punisher," he said poking fun of his all black clothes and assorted weapons.

"Laugh it up," said the boy, "Because it will be your last."

"Ooh," said all the vampires in unison, "What are you going to do us?" He questioned, "Call us names?"

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of turning you all to dust." He stated.

"You?" questioned another, "You're just a kid, and besides that, we outnumber you, 10 to 1."  
"Actually, you outnumber _us_ 10 to 2."

"Yeah," chimed the same vampire, "Who's your partner."

Just then, the girl on the ground pulled out a knife and sliced the vampire standing over her, from the groin halfway to the chest. He burst into ashes as she rolled back next to the boy.

"Me," she stated in a sweet voice.

The vampires looked at their fallen comrade, then to the partners, and busted out laughing hysterically.

"YOU?" screeched one.

"OH MY….YOU KNOW WHAT. OUR DINNER THINKS IT CAN KILL US!"

The vampires continued laughing as the pair exchanged glances.

"Well," said one calming down, "If you think you can kill us," he said getting serious, "bring it on kiddies."

The vampires began to advance on the pair and were about to reach them when the Native American boy shouted out, "Now!"  
The vampire in the lead was torn in two by 3 ninja stars down the center. The vampires looked around bewildered. Following the ninja stars was an arrow that dusted the next vampire.

Behind the pair was another pair. They were both African American, one was a 17 year old boy dressed in all black, another was a 18 year old girl dressed in all black, but these two were on separate sides of the street and each one was on a dumpster giving them perfect aiming at the vampires.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about them," stated the Native American boy.

"We can see that," a vampire as the duo started to descend from the dumpsters.

"I wasn't talking about them," he said looking back, "I was talking about _them._"

Before the vampires could react, a vampire in the back was dusted and behind was a girl crouched down with a sword in hand. The girl appeared to be 17 and had dirty blond hair and blue eyes, unlike the others; she wore a white shirt and regular blue jeans and shoes. Three shots rang out as a silver bullet passed through 3 vampires dusting them and a girl with a pistol joined the girl with the sword. The other girl had jet black hair and brown eyes and she wore a black dress with black tennis shoes.

Now down to 3 and surrounded, the vampires began to back into each other.

"Rory," pleaded the girl in the dress to the Native American boy, "let me kill them please."

"No!" shouted the African American boy, "Everyone has got to take one on so far tonight, but me!"

"And me!" shouted the girl.

"Duke," he said the African American boy, "You and Rain and can take them on and whoever kills the most, will get to kill first next time."

Duke grinned at Rain who smiled mockingly at him.

Duke walked towards the vampires as Rain grabbed the sword from the other girl, "Thanks, Kat," she said sweetly.

As they neared the center, one of the vampires remarked, "Nice outfit sweetie," to Tory.

"Shut up and try to kill me already," she pleaded.

The vampires grinned widely at each other and split up. Two went after Duke, while one went after Rain.

'Vampires are so sexiest,' thought Rain.

The vampire swung at Rain, but she ducked quickly and pulled the sword out slicing him through the chest and cutting off his head.

Hearing the cry of their fallen comrade, one of the vampires fighting an amused Duke raced towards Rain. Seeing he could lose at getting the first kill tomorrow night, Duke placed a few good punches on the vampire, before slinging his right hand back hard protruding 4 blades out of his glove and slicing the vampire many times dusting him.

Over on the other side, Rain threw Kat the sword and shouted, "Yo-yo!"

Kat threw her a yo-yo while catching the sword. This made the vampire stop dead in his tracks.

"A yo-yo?" he questioned, "You're gonna kill me with a fucking yo-yo?" He said snickering.

"Does she know what she is doing?" questioned the African American girl.

"Duh, Blaire," said the girl standing next to Rory, "Does she Rory?" She questioned him suddenly.

"I hope so Tory."

The vampire advanced on Rain. She placed 3 quick blows to his head, and then placed a quick kick to his stomach before pulling the yo-yo string out, wrapping it around his neck, and decapitating him.

As the ash settled, the team progressed out of the alley way with Duke's complaints echoing off the walls, "Damn it! How come she always has to win?"

About 45 miles out of the city, Abigail and King drove towards the city while having a heated argument.

"King, we don't have time to go find you're long lost niece," she complained.

"Hey, listen, I didn't know that my sister was killed when the vampires starting resurfacing okay? I am just going to find my _only_ niece and make sure she's okay. Okay?"

Abigail sighed before talking again, "How do you even know she's alive?"

"Because…."

"Because? Because?Is that it?" shouted Abigail.

"Hey! If I had known you wanted a reasonable explanation I would have spent the last 4 hours thinking of one okay? Besides, I thought wanting to go and see you're niece, whose parents were killed by vampires, was okay."

Abigail sighed, "I guess."

"Thanks Abby," he said, "Uh, could you stop at the next pit stop I have to pee."

"Again!" she screamed.

"What? You're right, I don't know if she is alive or not and all this worrying has got me….worried."

"I'm telling you right now, if she is dead, I am so going to kill you and send you wherever, so you can drag her ass back up here okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Home

The group finally reached home, and all Rory wanted to do was sleep. The others had other things they wanted to do.

Rain went to her room and changed from her black dress and black shoes into more casual clothes. She put on a pink tube top and some white Capri pants. The she topped it off by putting on all white shoes and added a multicolored jacket to protect her from the cold their residence gave off.

She made her way down the hall and into the living room, or so they would call a living room for it had a TV, but was littered with all sorts of bolts, nuts, screws, and even bullets. She plopped down next to Blair who was in heated race with Duke. Blair and Duke were the best of friends and often found ways to compete against each other, even in vampire hunting; they would see who could kill the most. They both stayed in their black outfits.

"What are ya'll doin'?" asked Kat in southern accent as she sat down next do Duke.

"They're racing," said Rain, "What are you betting this time?"

"If I win, Duke has to give up his TV hours and add them to mine," stated Blair.

"If I win, Blair has to be my house slave," said Duke smiling, "And give up her TV hours and add them to mine."

"He stole the last bit from me," added Blair.

Rain looked at Kat, who was totally absorbed into the game, when Rain noticed, Kat had changed. Kat had gotten rid of her white shirt, which was now stained black from the ash, and put on a pink sweater, probably with a shirt underneath. She changed her blue jeans and now wore loose fitting pajama pants that looked like regular pants, and she had on Birkenstocks, her "house shoes", she called them, she never wore them outside, only in the house.

Rain looked around to find the remaining two members of their team. She saw neither.

"Kat," she said, "Have you seen Rory or Tory?"

Kat looked around the room expecting to see them somewhere. After gazing around the room, she looked back Rain and stated, "Nope."

"I wonder where they are," said Rain aloud.

"They're probably doing it like they do on the Discovery Channel," rhymed Josh as he smirked.

"Eww," said Rain, Blair, and Kat at the same time smacking him over and over.

"What did I say?" he questioned innocently covering himself from the girls' hands.

When Rory had gotten home, he went straight to his room and landed in his bed with soft FUMP. He so desperately wanted to go to sleep and was about to, and then he heard his door open and heard a soft FUMP as someone landed next to him.

He took his arm from over his eyes to see Tory sitting next to him. She had changed from her previous outfit of "innocent vampire victim" to another one. She now had on her old school sweater with "Go Cougars" on the front; she still had on previous pants, but changed her shoes to house slippers.

"What are you doing?" asked Tory.

"Thinking about our battle," said Rory.

"Oh, you mean how I had to play 'innocent vampire victim', and how Rain and Duke fought about who kills first, or how Kat's shirt got stained black from the ash?"

"The first," said Rory.

"What? Me playing 'innocent vampire victim' wasn't that bad."

"Yes, it was," said Rory.

"No, it wasn't," she said, "It's all just in your head," she said tapping in his head.

"No, it was horrible," he said sitting up, "I saw you running and how fast those vampires were catching up to you and you were only armed with a knife, what if they got you down away from the battle point and we had to run and save you?"

Tory thought for minute, or she made a face that made her look like she was thinking than said, "Well, Rain and Kat were there so they could have saved me."

"Yeah," said Rory, "But what if they didn't?"

"They didn't need to and it didn't go that way, so quit worrying about things that didn't happen."

Rory sighed knowing she was right. He got up and said, "You wanna see what everyone else is doing?"

Tory smiled as they got up and headed to the living room which you could hear Duke's cry of defeat and Blair's cry of victory.

In a dark alleyway, similar to the one where a previous battle took place, a vampire was dusted while a man questioned another while he held a silver stake close to his heart.

"I know you know something, why were you here?" he asked forcing the point closer.

"You don't scare me daywalker," he hissed.

"Fine, let's dust him," said Abigail pulling out her pistol and shooting one close to his head, "Oops, missed, hang on let me try that again," she said as she aimed.

"Wait, wait, fine," said the vampire holding up his hands in defeat, "Another group of daywalkers, a well known group of daywalkers I might add, killed some of ours here tonight."

"Ah," said King looking hard at him, "Would there happen to be a girl by the name of Tory in that group?"

"I don't know," was the vampires reply.

"Okay," said King he looked to Abigail, "Abby?"

Abigail aimed at the vampires head.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I don't know any of the group's names, but they do have a group name."

"Oh, really? What?"

"They call themselves the Nightstalkers." Said the vampire.

King made a confused face at the vampire then looked at Abigail, who returned the confused look.

"Um, okay, I know we have a few fans, maybe, but another group?" asked King.

While in the midst of their confusion, the vampire lunged at King out of his grip and landed on him about to bite him, but a quick draw Abigail dusted the vampire before any damage could be done.

King stood frozen his spot while the vampire dust settled and he looked down at it.

"Whew," was all he could muster.

Abigail holstered her weapon as they headed back to the car.

"You know," said King, "I think that vampire liked me and was trying to get a kiss from me," he said bewildered.

"Well, I can tell you one thing," said Abigail, "It wouldn't have worked out."

"Why? Because he was a vampire or he tried to kiss me?"

"More of the second one," said Abigail.

"Oh, does that mean you're going to shoot all my girlfriends if they try to kiss me?" he questioned.

"Get one and find out," was all Abigail said.

"Well, I learned one thing tonight," said King, "Tory is in this city because she is the only other person who would know about us here."

Abigail nodded as they drove off.

"Hey, don't you think is weird though, that she gave them that name? I mean her friends must be like where did you get that name?"

"Where did we get the name Nightstalkers?" questioned Rory as Blair and Duke went at it again for 100th or so time with Blair in the lead as having all of Duke's TV time for the next month, Duke's deserts for the next 2 weeks, and he was now going to clean the entire living room. It now rode on if he would be her house slave.

They stopped and thought and looked Tory.

"My uncle Hannibal has a group with the same name," she stated innocently.

"Wait, your uncle's name is Hannibal?" said Rory suddenly off topic.

"Yeah, but he goes by his last name, King."

"I can see why," said Blair.

"Hey," said a voice behind them. They all turned in unison to see a Native American girl dressed in a brown jacket, with a plain blue shirt, blue jeans, and cowboy boots.

"There is something you need to know," she said. They all turned around fully to listen.

"My sources have told me, that the vampires are holding a concert tonight and are inviting hundreds of innocent people to feed off of."  
The group stared in disbelief.

"You're kidding right? I mean they never did this before," Said Rory.

"Nope, my sources told me what they know and we, namely you, have to stop it."

Rory furrowed his eye brows, "Where is the party?" He questioned.

"At the Moonlight Mile," said the girl looking around.

"The Moonlight Mile?" screamed Duke, "How the hell do you suppose we get in there Janise? Security is very heavy and with a vampires partying there, it will be even harder."

"You could always pose as a band then crash the party," said Janise.

They all stared at her then busted into comments on how well of an idea it was.

In the city, Abigail and King drove around looking for more vampires who hopefully would have more information on King's niece.

"Where in the world are the vampires?" questioned King, "I mean I know I saw like a hundred coming into the city, but now it's like deserted," he said searching out his window.

"Maybe they're having a vampire meeting or something," said Abigail.

"Hey, Abby, no offense, but that's sort of stupid," said King, "Everyone know vampires have parties instead of meetings."

Abigail shook her head.

"Hey, when do you think the sleeping munchkin is going to wake up?" questioned King looking in the back seat at a sleeping Zoe, "I mean she slept all the way here even when we fought, do you think she's okay?"

"Yeah, I put some sleeping pills in her milkshake when we stopped a while back."

"Sleeping pills!" screamed King, "Why did you do that?"

"Well, if you had paid any attention at all, then you would know that she hasn't slept for days! No matter what I tell her she thinks if she can stay awake and is able to run away from whatever comes after her she will keep us safe."

King sighed and looked away afraid to even think about what happened a just a few months ago. He sighed and tried to clear his mind, but an annoying little ringing just kept full. He sat there and tried harder waiting for Abigail to answer her cell phone, but she just let it ring. King was about to lose his cool when Abigail shouted, "King, will you answer your damn cell phone?"

King looked up and over at Abigail and said, "I don't have a cell phone."

Abigail made a puzzled face and they both looked down to see a silver cell phone. Abigail picked it up and pressed speak, "Hello?"

"If you're looking for Tory, she's at the Moonlight Mile on 23rd and Boulevard," said a female voice.

"What?" asked Abigail, but the voice didn't answer for the person or thing had hung and there was only a dial tone.

"Who was it?" questioned King.

"They said that Tory was going to be at a place called Moonlight Mile on 23rd and Boulevard."

"How do we know it's not a set up?"

"Well, if you want to find your niece, I guess we have to take their word," said Abigail as she began to search for 23rd and Boulevard on their GPS.


End file.
